kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekitotsu Robots
is a sci-fi fighting video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. Game Description Gekitotsu Robots is a Sci-Fi fighting game, where robots punch the lights out of each other! History It was envisioned by Kuroto Dan by 2000. The Gekitotsu Robots Gashat was one of the four enhancement Gashats stolen by Graphite and used on a Collabos Bugster. The Gashat was later claimed by Ex-Aid, allowing him to transform into his Level 3 form. Other Events Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider The Proto Gekitotsu Robots was temporarily stolen by Soji Kuruse of the Next Genome Institute, who used it to transform into the Robol Bugster. "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm With the Proto Gekitotsu Robots reclaimed, Kuroto Dan arranged for it to be used by a Collabos Bugster as part of his secret ambition to gather the power of the Legend Rider Gashats. Confronting Emu Hojo on his way to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat back to Genm Corp., the Collabos Bugster quickly overpowered Ex-Aid's Level 2 Ghost Gamer before Dan arrived and provided Ex-Aid with the Full Throttle Drive Gashat, allowing him to assume the Level 2 Drive Gamer which turned the tide against the Collabos Bugster before disarming it with his Critical Strike. The Proto Gekitotsu Robots was recovered by Emu who gave it to Dan, oblivious to the reality that this was all part of his plan. Users *Collabos Bugster **Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 5) **Prototype ("Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage)) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 5-8, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 11, 19, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Gorider Episode 2, Ex-Aid 35) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Robol Bugster (Proto; Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Collabos_Bugster.png|Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) Collabos_robol.png|Collabos Bugster (Proto Gekitotsu Robots) KREA-Exaidl3.png|Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 EX Protorobot.jpg|Ex-Aid Proto Robot Action Gamer Level 0 ROBOT BUGSTER.jpg|Robol Bugster Genmrobot.jpg|Genm Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Robot_Quest_Gamer.jpg|Brave Robot Quest Gamer Level 3 Robot_Shooting_Gamer.jpg|Snipe Robot Shooting Gamer Level 3 Bugster Gatton Bugster is a Bugster born from the data of Gekitotsu Robots. KREA-Gatton Bugsterl30.png|Gatton Bugster Gekitotsu Robots Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Robot Gamer. By inserting the Gashat into the second slot of the Gamer Driver, a Rider can go up to Level 3, which is more powerful than Level 2 and provides an additional weapon. The Gekitotsu Robots Gashat grants a Rider the Gekitotsu Smasher, a large metal fist that launches powerful punches and can even perform a rocket punch for a finishing move. Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Proto Robot Gamer. It was briefly taken by Soji Kuruse to become the Robol Bugster. . When used by Soji, it did not summon a Game Area, Energy Item containers, nor the Proto Robot Gamer. Shortly afterwards, it was given to a Collabos Bugster to generate a form identical to the one that used the finished Gashat, fighting Ex-Aid's Ghost and Drive Gamer forms before being defeated and the Gashat was retrieved by Kuroto. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Gatton in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Ride-Player Nico Saiba. Notes *This is the first Rider Gashat in the series to summon a Support Robot. *Asuna describes Gekitotsu Robots as a robot boxing game where the player must beat up the opposing robot until they are defeated. This sounds identical to the classic 1964 board game . Further making the allusion is that the robots on the cover of the game are red and blue like on the box art of the board game. *Whichever Rider utilizes this Gashat gets a Rocket Punch attack to use as a finisher. The Rocket Punch is a classic finisher of the Super Robot genre of manga and anime and has been featured in video games such as the franchise, as well as and . *Aside from Brave in the Level UP Rider series, only Bugsters originating from the game or utilizing the Gashat have the "fist" on the right arm, while in-canon/in-game usage by Riders have it on the left (Brave's toy features a left wrist shield that prevents the fist from attaching on that arm properly). Appearances **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider ***''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm ****Part. I: Legend Rider Stage'' **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 2: Escape'' **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! }} Category:Ex-Aid Games